tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Home Inspection
Log Title: Home Inspection Characters: Blaster, Buster, Cuffs, Dr. Morin, Metroplex, Sit-Com, Slingshot, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: November 01, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Dr. Morin inspects Buster and Spike's proposed quarters in Autobot City; Blaster drops by Autobot City As logged by Buster - Thursday, November 01, 2012, 9:26 PM --------------------------------------------- Human Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City ;Contents: * Buster * Spike Spike is in Sparkplug's room. He JUST finished the bathroom - attaching a few bars to the shower. Daniel has pulled out some of Sparkplug's cherished items - a medal here, a framed newspaper clipping there, a picture with President Clinton and with Carly's help - decorated Sparkplug's room. Buster's been helping too! Spike sits down at the base of Sparkplug's bed and pops a beer. He looks at Buster and lets out a weary sigh. "Jeeeezus... - finished. FINALLY." Buster looks around, and grins tiredly. "It looks good! I think Dad's going to like it here. And it will be nice to have him around." ;Buster :Buster Witwicky is a tall blonde-haired man of indeterminate age. With his longish, shaggy hair, and near uniform of T-shirt and jeans, he looks every bit the career college student. Today his ubiquitous black T-shirt is torn, with 80s-era black and yellow Batman logo printed on the center of his chest. Buster's jeans are damp and stained as well. Buster may be a Witwicky, but no one would mistake him for his blue-collar brother Spike or his mechanic dad Sparkplug. Still, in the last few months Buster has put on a lot of muscle mass and gotten an actual tan, and doesn't look quite so out of place amongst the Autobots and his more famous family. Spike looks at Buster and manages to eek out a grin. "Have you spoken with him recently? The hospital's been awesome." Buster says, "Some, yeah." Spike says, "...and? I dunno, I just haven't ... encountered any 'episodes'. I think they've managed to put up some good preventative blocks." Buster says, "Well, it depends when I talk with him. One minute he's all excited, and the other he seems a little depressed and off." Spike hears a notification that Dr. Morin has arrived. Spike gets up and puts the beer... in the garbage. He then takes a stick of cinnamon gum. Buster says, "So, this the guy who's going to inspect Dad's room?" Spike says, "All right, let's do this." Buster seems skeptical. Spike nods. "Remember that guy who ... well we met in the hospital. Who said we were in over our heads? Look, he said he wouldn't dismiss Sparkplug unless he SIGNS OFF on this." Buster rolls his eyes. "Ugh. What an ass. I hate how doctors always assume they know everything... as if we have no idea what's good for our own Dad." Buster looks around and gives Sparkplug's new room a final inspection of his own. Dr. Morin, escorted by one of the Autobots, walks in and looks around, marveling. He then looks at Buster and Spike and straightens his spine. "Ah...Buster...Spike." Spike takes 3 more quick chews to neutralize the beer and extends a hand. "Dr. Morin, great to see you again." Dr. Morin looks around. "Well... it's certainly secure..." Spike smiles and looks at Buster, then at Dr. Morin. "What did we tell you?" Buster says, "And, Metroplex can monitor all of his movements within the city -- he can never get lost or be out of touch with the Autobots or us." Buster and Spike extol the virtues of living in Autobot City. Cuffs comes striding in, alongside him a middle aged woman with her hair in a bun. "Spike? Buster are you in here? " he calls into the room, glancing about to find the two human brothers. Dr. Morin nods and looks in Sparkplug's bathroom. Inside are a few grip bars for Sparkplug to grab onto in the shower, and a non-slip floor and tile. He looks around the bathroom and frowns slightly... then writes in his portable pad. "Good...good... bars - non-slip..." Buster watches anxiously, glancing around to see if he can spot anything the brothers missed before Dr. Morin can. Spike calls to Cuffs, "Yeah - we're in..." He frowns, can't think of a better way to say it "...in the bathroom." Dr. Morin looks around from the bathroom to the bedroom. "All on one level - enough room for wheelchair passage." Buster says, "Yes. The entire city was designed to be wheelchair-accessible. One of the main programmers uses a wheelchair." Spike blinks and looks at the woman. "Oh! And we have an assistabot! Blaster programmed this bot to assist in falls, in medical assessments, and as a general assistant! We've done extensive field testing!" By 'we' Spike means Spike, of course. Buster would probably find a way to break it. If he and Astoria ever hooked up, the civilized world would collapse. :Cuffs slows a little bit as he hears the voices, and gestures to show the lady that way. He overhears the conversation and pipes up "The majority of people IN this city are wheeled. It only felt natural I'm told." to the doctor. "This is Miss Bliss, she's a social worker." he sounded puzzled at that, but wasn't going to ask just yet. Spike looks at Buster and shrugs, giving him a 'have I missed anything?' look. Spike makes a face, thinking he's heard the name on Saved by the Bell once, but quickly recovers and extends a hand. "Miss Bliss - welcome to Autobot City." Dr. Morin gives a satisfied nod. "Yes...yes. This is perfect." Spike smiles and looks at Buster, then Cuffs. Buster looks a little surprised as Morin's reaction. "Uh... great!" Dr. Morin then says dryly. "Yes - this is a perfect place 'I' would send my father if I was sending him to a war zone. Yes... this war zone is VERY friendly for the aged." Spike frowns. Buster frowns as the other shoe drops. Buster looks at Miss Bliss. "What do you think of the accommodations?" Spike sighs, "Look... simply put - there are people Sparkplug's age who live in Iraq, Afghanistan, even New York right now! It's NOT perfect, but he's in the safest place on Earth. We're NOT putting him in a nursing home. Neither Buster and I can care for him full-time. THIS..." He gestures around, "Is is the best 'bad' option we have." Spike thinks of about 20 better ways to have said that last sentence...right now. Dr. Morin stands there for awhile, then looks at Buster. Cuffs frowns at Morin as well and he states "Actually very little combat actually happens at Metroplex these days. Its about as 'war zone' as say, the Pentagon. While outside these walls an attack CAN happen, its very hard to get into Metroplex himself." he notes in defense of his home "That and we have several Autobots always on staff who would be able to be here literally INSTANTLY and transport him and anyone else to safety, wherever that may be. Our Doctors are now certified for emergency human care. Metroplex himself is alive as well, and alerts us well in advance of any attacks or problems. I am sure this is much safer than any nursing home the humans could attend to - which I constantly hear of of having problems of negligence and abuses of the elderly." he points out. The Woman was busy inspecting it all herself, silent and serious, before she states "By the requirements that the Social System requires for a place of an elderly man, it meets all required standards and even exceeds them in many places. " Spike gives a relieved smile. He gives an appreciative nod to Cuffs. "For what it's worth - we're a family. We're in this environment together. And I think we've seen an improvement in our father's mental capabilities ever since he heard he's moving back."" Buster nods. "Look -- I understand your concerns. The idea of living inside a giant robot... it's weird. I admit it. But Cuffs and Spike are right - in the case of a Decepticon attack, Autobot City is the safest place you can be." Dr. Morin sighs resignedly and gestures to Ms. Bliss, pulling out a gold pen from his suit jacket. "Gimmie the forms..." Buster grins. "Remember when the world was flooded, it was the Autobots who kept everyone safe." Dr. Morin sighs resignedly. "All right... all right." He looks around. "Still...this is VERY unauthorized." Dr. Morin gives Buster a look. It's not a frown. It's not a smile. But it lingers. From Autobot-hater to singing their praises... how far Buster has come. : Spike wipes a tear from his eye. "And you once said 'I hope he dies on the operating table.'" "And GI Joe." points out Cuffs to Buster, and he smiles as well as the woman hands the forms over with a polite smile herself. "I think this is a case where one has to use ones' own judgement and a fresh look at the rules, especially when it comes to the health and well being of the person. If this is what is best for him, what he wants and his family wants, and it violates no rules, then there should be no problems." he states softly. Dr. Morin signs there... and there... and there.... And initials there... and there....and there...and there. He then hands the forms to Ms. Bliss, then looks at Buster and Spike and sighs. "OK... it's set. He can be discharged Nov. 7." Buster beams. "AllRIGHT! Thanks, Dr. Morin ... Miss Bliss." Spike grins at Buster, then at Miss. Bliss. "For what it's worth - our dad... has singlehandedly raised both of us since 1981. We don't take his well- being lightly." Cuffs smiles widely as well "Shall I arrange transport Spike? I'm sure several Autobots would love the chance. We can get Ironhide to move any of his things in." remarks the Autobot, then he nods at the two professionals "Thank you very much. This means a lot to everyone here." Spike shakes his head and grins, "If it's OK Cuffs, Buster and I will pick him up. Daniel wanted to 'surprise' Sparkplug with his room. But we'd love to have you guys greet him - maybe a small reception?" Buster grins happily, obviously appreciative of the Autobots' support. Dr. Morin can't help but smile, but quickly is able to melt that show of humanity. He looks at Ms. Bliss. "OK, we're done here." Buster says, "Visit any time!" Spike blinks. "Yeah! Anytime!' Cuffs nods "Definitely. We'll pass any surprise inspection." he promises. Spike grins. "Well, except for a Decepticon assault or alien invasion..." Dr. Morin gives Spike a sour expression and Spike grins sheepishly. "Kidding..." Buster shakes his head. Sooo not helping... Dr. Morin turns around and walks out with Ms. Bliss. Spike looks at Buster and frowns slightly, muttering "It was a JOKE..." Buster mutters to Spike, "Someone needs to ask the Wizard of OZ for a heart." Spike says, "Wizard can do whatever the hell he wants now that he's signed off on dad's release." He nods at Cuffs, "Thanks... by the way - for all your help." Buster grins and looks up at Cuffs. "Ditto." Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike goes on his radio about the nano-virus with Blaster. Back to work... Cuffs asks "Can I offer the doctors a ride to the parking lot? : Spike is just @emittin' Dr. Morin, but if you want to give them a ride, I'll leave that up to Ms. Bliss :) Dr. Morin will follow. Spike sends a radio transmission. Dr. Morin shakes his head. "No thanks, we'll see ourselves out." As Dr. Morin heads out, he can be heard saying "Yes...Best war zone...ever! It's perfect!" Cuffs watches the two doctors leave, then sighs, relaxing "I was worried he'd get upset when I mentioned the problems the nusing homes had." he confesses. Buster watches the doctor and the social worker go, and then smiles at Spike. "Yeah! We did it!" he yells, then realizes that Spike's already on his radio. Spike flinches at Buster's yell, then extends a hi-five for Buster. "Thank Primus..." Buster returns the high-five, and looks up at Cuffs. "Yeah, but they seemed to take it pretty well. Must be a common criticism." He seems in good spirits. Spike reaches into the just-purchased basket (nothing else was in it) can and takes out his 3/4 full beer. He looks at Buster. "So... are you and Jesse staying here?" Cuffs replies "If it is, I am INCREDIBLY disturbed." he moves to one knee to talk to the two humans more with a sigh, just listening for now. Buster says, "I am. Jesse's travelling around, as always. I think she's in Washington..." He grins sheepishly. "Sometimes it's hard to keep track. She sends me texts, but I keep accidentally erasing them somehow..." Cuffs raises an opticbrow at Buster, amused. Buster looks a little embarrassed. "Doesn't anyone send postcards anymore?" Spike gives a sympathetic smile at Buster. "No... I mean, they do - but only in an ironic hipster way." Buster smirks. "Jesse does have an... app? that lets you take phone pictures and mail them as postcards that are also stickers... I'm not sure how that all works." Cuffs shrugs "I use my datapadd or internal radio. I don't even need a phone." he rubs a hand across his chest-plate as they talk. "Should be some sort of option though." Spike says, "Instagram?"" Buster says to Cuffs, "No internal radio for me." He looks at Spike. "Is that like an instant telegram?" Buster grins in a way that makes it hard to tell if he's kidding or really that clueless. Spike takes a drink of beer and look at Buster. "So... we ready for this?" Buster nods. "Yeah, you know, I think so. It was nice having Dad around on the Ark -- I thought it would be awkward, but it really wasn't that bad. "Nothing like worldwide tragedy to bring people together." Spike says, "Have you spoken with Ron and Judy? How are they doing?" Buster says, "Actually, no. I left a message on Judy's cell phone, I think..." Spike blinks. "Did you hear someone say 'we can't come to the phone?'" Buster says, "Yeah, and it sounded like her. I didn't know what button to push afterward, tho. I haven't heard back from her." Spike nods, actually accepting this for Buster. "Usually you just speak in, but if you pressed a button, it should just register for a dial tone. They uh... not that I EXPECTED them to help out with dad, but man... when they left, they LEFT." Buster says, "Well, it said something about if I wanted to leave a number, but I thought she should have my number. I was chalking it up to me screwing up until I heard otherwise." Spike grins. "Honestly... it would have been a LOT easier for them to be neighbors... but obviously, they need to live their own lives." Buster says, "Yeah. I think they've done all they can and they're DONE. They did help out a lot with the flooding. Maybe they're just busy setting up their new place in California." Buster tries to give them the benefit of the doubt, always. Spike makes a face. "Ron wasn't... pissed at how I'm handling dad, was he?" He adds "I mean... essentially leaving him on his own - then having the whole sunburned thing happen. I know I'd be pissed at... *woah, don't say Buster, don't say Buster* ... Carly's... family if they took care of Megan and she needed to go to the hospital." Buster says, "I'm not sure. You know Ron... he's so easy-going it'd really be hard to tell if he was pissed." Spike activates an iPad like device and zooms in on the inactivated Jetfire. Armor totally corroded. Restraints on him. But none of the fearful expression on his face. Spike grins and looks at Buster. "When you were... there - do you think they ever... you know... SMOKED? Or do you think they gave that up when they were caring for you?" Buster grins. "Oh, they totally did. I could smell it, even though I pretended not to notice." : Spike says, "Obviously feel free to interject, but I view them as totally functioning pot-heads. Their love and care for Buster was obvious. They didn't go overboard. But like families with alcohol - SOMETIMES they could get stupid (but rarely)." Spike grin gets bigger. "So... what was that like?" : Buster nodnods. "Works for me. I know the type." =) Buster says, "Eh, amusing, usually. I'm studying, and they're in their bedroom gigglin' and gettin' high. Felt like some kind of role reversal." Spike says, "That's one thing dad and Ron always locked horns on." He adds "Though from the research I've done - with dad's previous injuries, his dementia - I've actually heard pot could be beneficial." Buster nods. "True. Maybe Ron can hook Dad up -- he IS in California now." Spike laughs slightly. "Grandpa was SO pissed at Ron for that. The thing is - Uncle Ron never hid it from his dad." Spike's eyes widen in curiosity. "That's... actually, that's not a bad idea." Buster says, "Really? I missed most of that." Spike thinks again, then looks at Buster, making a face. "Dad stoned though? Think he'd ever even CONSIDER that?" Buster says, "And, yeah. I'll talk to Ron. I hate calling on that stupid communicator, but it might be worth it for Dad." Spike says, "I mean, when you're high, you... " he looks at Buster and he blushes with guilt. Buster frowns. "Well, yeah. Dad'll probably resist it, but we could at least ask. Who knows? Stranger things have happened." Spike says, "Right...right - do that - " Spike says, eager to change the question. Buster raises his eyebrows inquisitively, smiling. He snickers. Spike says, "Yup - just ask - I mean - give him... like... facts... figures." Buster chuckles. "That I'm good at." Spike says, "I mean... YOU'VE done it - right? I mean, you know what it's like?" Buster says, "What, get high? Not really. Tried it once in college. Didn't like it." He shrugs. Spike nods slowly. Buster says, "I don't like feeling out of control. I've never been drunk... I don't even like the dentist's gas." Spike sighs, "I may... have... " He adds "Remember when I FIRST got on Blackrock? I couldn't stand college. I was flunking out. And I met this great group of coworkers - they got their shit done. They took direction well. But... they were RAGING potheads... I MIGHT have fallen under their influence for a few months." Buster chuckles. "Pot-head construction workers? That's a scary thought." Spike shakes his head. "Fully-functioning. Actually, the strongest work ethic I ever saw on a foreman crew. They wouldn't get high on the job. But when they left - " : Spike says, "construction workers = chef friends of mine. Crazy-intense work ethic, but yeah, 2 minutes after work, they were smoking." Buster says, "Can't the effects be cumulative?" Spike shrugs. "Yeah... but none that I could see. Honestly, it would be like having 2 glasses of wine after work - every day - religiously." Buster says, "I guess that's safe enough. Good for you, according to some studies." Spike shrugs "I MAY have followed in Roland... my boss's footsteps, and chose to selectively 'ignore' random drug testing. Telling them that if I can't tell they're under the influence, they passed the drug test." Buster hehs. "Has anything they built fallen down yet?" Spike nods. "It was fun - but I KNOW Carly was pissed. But I was so... not LOST - but... utterly confused. I didn't want to be the Autobots, but I hated the spoiled kids in all of my classes. And I couldn't do college - " Spike shakes his head. "Nope... strangely enough, since they KNEW I could bust them at any time - they worked EXTRA hard for me." Buster grins. "Guess that's an interesting motivation..." Spike scratches his unkempt hair. "Anyway... Carly's pregnancy announcement pretty much put an end to THAT era." Buster says, "Oh. Yeah, I can see that. My only vice is caffeine. I can drink a triple espresso and go right to sleep." Spike grins. "Yeah, I've been getting to that threshold thanks to Crosscut and Megan." Buster hehs. "I can imagine." Spike looks at Buster and says "So... since we've been on good terms - I think it's safe for me to ask this. Are you and Jesse serious about... you know? Buster says, "The Disney acquisition of LucasFilms? We're VERY serious about it. Why?" Spike frowns slightly "Marriage, doofus." Buster says, "Eh. Well, we've talked about it. Maybe in a few years, for our anniversary." Spike grins "Your... 20th anniversary?" Buster makes a face. "Jesus... no wonder she's antsy..." Spike raises his brows. "Yeah..." Buster says, "So, yeah. I guess I'm gonna have to." That's the spirit! Spike says, "Well, you can't EXACTLY pop the question like that. I mean, you want to spend the rest of your life with her - cool. But yeah, 'I suppose we should' - shouldn't be a reason."" Buster chuckles. "Well, I haven't popped any question... we've mostly just discussed possible logistics." Spike grins. "Ah - so you do have a romantic side." Buster chuckles. "You know us... a regular Lucy and Ricky Ricardo." Spike says, "One thing we're going to have to watch out for - these past few weeks - with this virus going on - dad's been on an Ahab-like mission to figure out what's going on. The only problem, he's skipping sleep and sluffing off workouts. The docs said they've been able to REDUCE, but not eliminate his... 'incidents' - but take away sleep or exercise, and those chances of those attacks coming back increase exponentially." Buster nods. "Right. Any ideas on how to blunt his workaholic ways.... besides the suggestions of blunts already considered?" : Spike lols. : Spike says, "wow, that deserves to be on the Wiki" Spike's eyes widen, thinking, then he shakes his head. "You or I can't order him around. Maybe Ratchet?" He sends a radio transmission. Buster says, "Well, we know RATCHET would be in favor of a little chemical relaxation assistance..." Spike sends a radio transmission. Buster grins. He HAS been getting to know Ratchet. Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike looks at Buster. "Ever flown in a shuttle?" Buster says, "Yeah, all the time during the search and rescue ops." Buster looks at Spike. "Why? What's up?" Spike says, "Pick up - 'c'mon."" Spike goes to Diplomatic Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City. Spike has left. Buster goes to the Landing Pad in Autobot City. Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. ;Contents: * Buster * Autobot Shuttle <''Outrider''> * Junkion Shuttle <''JSS Schwartz''> * Gravitic Accelerator * Pacific Base Hull * Six-Gun Buster stands on the tarmac, looking around at the different shuttles. He pulls out his communicator and tries to figure it out. He transmits, "Uh, Spike. Which shuttle?" to Spike. Spike sends Buster a radio transmission, 'Outrider' Buster scans the ships 'til he figures out which one is Outrider, and then climbs aboard. Autobot Shuttle :If you've been inside of one Autobot shuttle, you might as well say you've been inside all of them. A silver floor, silver walls, and a white fluorescent-light lined ceiling. The layout is quite simple, actually. At the very front of the room are two gray pilot-chairs, each one located infront of a small monitor -- a larger third screen spans the width of the windshield, covering from the top of the window to the ceiling. On the left, fifteen feet from the pilot's seat, resides the navigation station. Across from that is weapons control. Lining the edges are numerous seats; each one having a safety harness for those times when there's turbulence outside of the shuttle. A medical repair-table resides in the back left-hand corner -- across from a three-mech prisoner transport chamber. ;Contents: *Spike *Flight Terminal Spike sends a radio transmission. He grins. "Well...spoke too soon. Blaster's OK!" Buster whews. "Thank God." Spike looks at Buster "Have you had a chance to interact with Sparkplug's 'assistobot'? Seriously, it makes Siri well.. it makes Siri as intuitive as Infinite Jest." OK, he's reaching, but hoping Buster will get that. He sends a radio transmission. Buster says, "I'm still not sure I trust a robot nanny." Spike blinks and looks at Buster. "OK... first off, it's a SUPPLEMENTAL nanny." Spike sends a radio transmission. Buster says, "What if it goes crazy or something?" Spike says, "It won't... Lugnut has been the most stable presence next to Beachcomber. It just... is there to help dad get stuff and if he falls." Buster nods, but still seems unconvinced. Spike frowns and looks at Buster. "Remember what I told Dr. Morin - the BEST of the bad options...that's what we had." Buster says, "Is it at least programmed with Asimov's Laws of Robotics?" Buster grins, half-joking. Spike says, "Yup." Spike said that too quickly for him to know Asimov's robot laws. Buster looks Spike skeptically, but lets him off the hook. Maybe someday he'll see a movie version. : Spike says, "ooohhh... that's harsh" : Buster hees! Spike says, "It's either that, or have ONE of us nearby him at ALL times - with my job and 2 kids vs. you and most likely your schooling."" Buster says, "Yeah. Well, I do have the more flexible schedule -- if Inferno doesn't run me ragged with search and rescue missions." Spike sighs. "Look, like it our not, we need all the help we can get." Buster returns the sigh. "I know, I know." Spike sends a radio transmission. He frowns. "Goddamnit..." He quickly gets up and heads out. Spike disembarks from the Outrider. Spike has left. Landing Pad - Autobot City Buster follows Spike out. "What's up?" Spike catches a breath and continues to run. "Starscream said he's going to 'DROP' Blaster off." Spike goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. Spike has left. :<> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Autobot Blaster entering area at fatal speed. Starscream circling overhead." :<> The college dropout, Spike says, "Someone tell me we got an aerial that can intercept!" :<> Slingshot says, "I'm on it!" :<> The college dropout, Spike says, "Go go go go go go!" Nevada Desert - North America ;Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. (OOC Note: If you are in here, you are within range of Metroplex's guns. This room is not for any human buildings either, leave them in California/Nevada. Simple enough?) ;Contents: * Buster * Sit-Com * Slingshot * Blaster * Ford Pickup * Metroplex * Autobot Security Forces * Security Checkpoint and Holding Area * Sensor Relays * Sensor Buster comes out to see what's up, as Spike runs back to the main repair bay for more parts. :<> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Blaster has been recovered and repaired." :<> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Praise Robot Jesus!" "So, Blaster, thanks for dropping in, what's the occasion?" Slingshot wonders, "Decepticons invite you for tea?" Blaster jives, "Thanks for catching me." Buster says, "Are you OK? Spike said Starscream dropped you from pretty high up." Blaster jives, "Yeah, thanks to Slingshot, I guess. I was out of it. Starscream nullrayed me before we left Trypticon." Buster frowns. "Nine out of ten Junkion doctors prefer Null Ray to Sominex," Sit-Com says. Metroplex falls silent again now that immediate danger is past. Blaster hehs. "Well, it was a surprise, although I guess it shouldn't have been. Good news, though - we have a cure for the virus that's affecting Jetfire!" Buster's blue eyes widen. "A cure? Seriously? Dad has been working on that for weeks!" Blaster jives, "Yeah, little dude, and his ideas were very helpful. We pooled our ideas with those of Soundwave and Starscream, and came up with something that seems to work!" Buster says, "Thank God. Now maybe my Dad will get some sleep." "A cure? That's amazing! How?" Slingshot wonders. Blaster jives, "We have to remove infected pumps and filters, and then when we replace them run the lines clean with a nanoflush Soundwave developed." He taps a canister of serum he brought back from Trypticon. Buster says, "They let you leave with the cure, and then dumped you from the air? What is that, some kind of joke? If it wasn't for Slingshot you and the cure would be smeared all over the desert!" Blaster jives, "Tru dat, bro, but maybe Screamer has more faith in the Aerialbots when we'd guessed. Or maybe he's just the treacherous geek we always took him for and dumping the cure right outside our gates is what gets him off. I can't say." Buster shakes his head in disgust. "Starscream's going to be Starscream," Slingshot says, "He's a Decepticon, would you expect anything else?" Blaster jives, "He actually seemed strangely cooperative, for a weaselly backstabber. Anyway, he allowed me to leave with the cure, and that's all that matters." He stands up, and heads for the entrance. "And, speaking of which, I should get this cure into First Aid's hands. Thanks for catchin' me, bro! Have a good night." Buster nods, and follows Blaster inside to try to help his brother Spike. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP